The Lost Member
by rianbleis
Summary: a member that send to alternatif world of yggdrasil before nazarick. what he doing alone in the stranger and dangerous place. how he live in that new world. story few years before nazarick transfer to new world
1. Unexpected Journey

One month before server was completely shutdown.

"Yoo there, good afternoon"

"good afternoon, you always here till end?"

"Of course i do. So its just one month hah?"

"Yeah, nothing much left in this game. So sad.

"Want some raid before server completely shutdown?"

"Maybe its good idea, but i am so busy in real life so i dont have much time. Btw you never change huh, from we first meet you always go adventure now even in the last moment you still want discover something."

"Yups, because i always go out there, my creation kicked as guardian floor. Sad"

Because he always adventure and bring 1 of he's npc. So the better choice is make another npc take her place as guardian floor so he can bring npc freely to accompany him when adventuring

"Sorry about that, in the last moment just few member still active huh. If you want i can give her place back as guardian floor because not many player will attack us And you still can bring her with you."

"Yeah maybe its good idea, so please do it for me guild master. But i will solo this time."

"Solo? Are you sure?"

"Its long time since i a solo player, because of that i leave mostly my devine item in treasure room and i will save my rest item that level over 60 in my room and i will go with little higher than minimal item. I hope i can find pleasure out there."

Minimal item and equipment mean anything minimal too deal damage for lv 100 enemy, even you can deal damage but just 1 per hit, it mean almost imposible to beat enemy.

"Are you sure, you will easily killed?

"Don't worry, you know right i am one of the most kill and killed, even in game"

"Yeah, beacuse you use weakest class and its still surprising me you can get top 7 in world and touch me tell me if he feel never win against you but somehow he always win againt you. i dont understand about that?"

His class is adept rogue it mean you can use all weapon, skill, and magic in the game but for balance they cant learn special skill from class. Event you can use all ordinary skill and magic, the damage is same as original cant increase. So even fight with magic caster that 50 lvl gap that use tornado, as long magic caster has skill to increase damage, tornado that use by magic caster is stronger.

Undead thought

(Still lot setting for this class that make this class really weak especially they stats so low except agility and mp but that so bad beacuse when you cast long spell you will not move and move make spell cancelled, so high agility not really necessary. For agility user high mp not so important, they need damage. That is the reason why this class not balance and so weak, maybe just 1/10000 player use that class and how this guy can get top 10 his rank is constantly rank 7 from 9 world competition and somehow he won tournament once, 3 years ago.)

"So can you share your secret how you climb to top player with that class, some people say you use tools assist, and touche-me say to me you just really skilled player."

"Hmm, i just lucky"

Same question and same answer as ever.

after completely chose equipment amd item that will bring on adventuring, he left the treasury room.

"So i just bring this with me, see ya momonga sama"

"Yeah, good luck, just make sure you are back before game shutdown"

few hour after left nazarick

"Maybe i need some rest"

Right after entering forest he climb to tree and rest, at least it safer here than on grounground.

(Wind blowing touch skin and feel some drop of water touch your eyes, huh?)

"What is that? dream? So reality"

Another drop water.

Now he take more seriously the situation.

He look around and climb more higher place. He is on deepest forest.

(Not even that this is reality forest that even close from floor 6. No even better. And this wind. So i trap on world class huh even with my equipment?)

So stupid use world class item for player almost have nothing but its just 1 month left so they just have fun.

(But still the wind and lot lot more, only 1 way to know it...)

He fear but he grab sword and thrust it on left hand, its hurt.

(Ouch, but i still can keep calm but i can feel it. If this reality i will cry but if game how i can feel it. Even world class item cant do that. Hmm for now i just move to nazarick, i hope momonga just safe)

But there are nothing in nazarick. Just meadow and few tree not like swamp.

he check his body for see missing part, but he transform to elf, his basic racial race.

Beacuse he race is elf he have better hearing than human.

(There some bad feel in far north. but maybe i will meet some people there).

he run with incredible speed, hard to believe but that is reality.

(so far than i thought, I think my sense so sharp like on game, i not tired and even i run so fast. so creepy)

he arrived at the destination. What he see is not familiar, its war. Huge army but just little clash.

(Its they just drama but army really die, i dont understand)

He see one formation us weird thing. They all use staff but why? on war usually use bow, sword, spear, gun, trap, boom. but one battalion use staff. staff has nothing just long range without any sharp part to killing. Even mace is better as a dull senate.

"MAGIC ARROW"

staff batallion say weird thing and magic cericle show up, than they shot arrow.

(Magic hmm, so this in at least not in my era huh, with that equipment and how they war. But magic huh? Wait, is that real they can use magic, is this war between god)

but ... he knew well that magic so he try self.

He see his arm and cast magic arrow

(It works but they can use it too, so little high)

He just see magic fireball and lightning no more superior in that war so he use little high

"Lvl 5, tornado"

(Its works, but i use magic? Hmm so i in the game huh? Game going reality but technology they use. Or i just move to game? Its make sense, but how?)

after realize game going reality, he check his inventory to see item that can help him. but nothing, againts lv 100 player he need lot better than this, if he know will be transfer to altefnatif world, he will bring all his item.

At least nazarick in unknown place so i just need safe my self for now.

I will join war try get their sympathy from they side and get protect from them.

(but i need change my equipment, they equipment so awfull compare than on game. they will steal my equipment. hmm maybe act as peasent not bad)

peasent just people who use for reduce and deflect first wave at war. forget about combat training they just live at safe place and call by conscription.

"Who are you? Who your captain? Back to your formation!."

Looks like captain huh but i dont even know name king, i need wise word.

"I just accidentally passed By"

(omg, why i say thay, its be better answer last question with 'i will back to my formation')

"Huh? you spy? KIDNAP THAT GUY, so suspicious."

Because this is in war so usually see stranger as a spy.

"I will bring you to king."

Say one army like captain


	2. Meet The King

They bring me and treat me as prisoner. I think this problem not so important for the king to handle it maybe he need to know but as a news not to control it. But i think this soldier just didn't know that so he just bring everything to comander.

"Your highness, we came bring you some information"

"Yes, i allow you to continue"

The king have appearance like old man that not fit for war, but he charismatic as ruler not fit with he appearance.

(50 years old hmm maybe more, he need retire i think)

"Thank you very much. I found this suspecious guy walking behind that hill, he look likes to spy our formation. Maybe he is a spy from empire and that will bad news for kingdom if he bring good news for enemy, so i bring him to get your wise answer"

(So enemy is empire and this is kingdom camp. They country have a name right, or they just to lazy give a name?)

He thought.

Than the king answer like king.

"I understand. Bring him to me"

There where king and lot nobility. Few of them is captain. This place is base camp king, Headquarters.

Than king talk to prisoner.

"I am king of kingdom re-estize, Ramposa III."

King introduce his name so the Interlocutors must say his name. But

"With greatest humble, Can i speak your highness?"

(So he know how to speak to nobility at last he have good education) ramposa lll thought

"You allow to speak"

"Thank you, your highbess. My name is rain and i am an adventure."

"Adventure, show me your plat"

"Forgive me your highness, i dont know about plat and I don't have it"

(Yeah, that gonna bad if i lie, so i just be good boy now)

plat is like identity for adventure and give them classification.

"You say you are adventure but dont have plat, are you from kingdom or empire?"

"Not from both your highness, i just a traveler."

"Huh, traveler. Because of that you dont have plat. So tell me why you come to war?"

"I am not your highness, but not every day i can see war, so i decide to get close to see what happened on war"

King thinking (so he just traveler, that want good show from war. War not for show but he Right not every day you can see war, they maybe learn something about war and the meaning about life)

"Ok i understand, because of war i cant waste time. So marquis boullope what you think about this?"

"Maybe we can arrest him as war prisoner and introgation after war, than we can do better after that"

"Hmm, that answer really safe for us. Marquis reaven have some idea"

than the guy with typical snake answer.

"Why not make he join war, he can be place on my army, he is traveler and out there had lot of monster thay can kill human easily but he can survive till now. I think he have good skill and that is be better if we use he as peasent."

"Yeah he is kinda strong can survive till now. Hmm, even if he betray us you army can handle it?"

"Yes my lord. I have trump card, they is orichalcum adventure"

(orichalcum adventure? so plat thats what he ask for my plat?)

"Is fine use adventure in that rank? did guild always say adventure never join in human war?"

"no worries my lord. they all retire already."

"so thats good, you really improve you house power"

"Anythting for my country"

adventure usually not join war as their are under guild, but that Regulations not effect with ex-adventure that retire or quit from guild.

"So i decide for traveler rain you allow to join my army under marquis reaven, are you agree?"

"If have some food, because i am traveler i don't need money. I agree as long i have some food exchange for payment."

yeah for real he really hungry

king so surprised from whay he wanter and give gentle laugh.

"hahaha. Its kinda cheap, but because no one complaint about that, than by my name Rampossa lll will agree with that."

"Thank you your highness, and for Lord marquis reaven, i will be in your care"

Reaven see that guy and answer with smile

"Yes, i will care you"

(Huh, so even he is nobility but he still wany see me even i just lowly foreigners)

"My lord, where our camp?"

"Just call me marquis reaven, i appreciate strong people like you."

(Hoo so he gather strong people huh, he really royal to king or want become king? Or another guy. I dont understand but for now i just silence)

"You just wrong impression about me. I not that strong"

"So this is the difference between traveler and adventurer. I mean adventure make his name so high with issue and great nickname, like my larbor the one know as fire god, wind god. But that just popularity. But you different, maybe this effect when you live on dangerous everyday"

"Yeah maybe this is just my instinct to live on"

"this our camp"

After few talk the arrive on reaven camp

"Greetings everyone, I introduce, rain. marcenary that hire by king and will be place under our battalion"

"Hello everyone my name rain, i on your care in this short time. But I hope we can give our best to keep alive"

"Rain will be place in front line up, by king word"

After introduce rain walk into few people at camp, they all trump card marquis reaven.

He learn they name one by one but he not good enough to remember everything.

After he eat few food, rain join in his batallion as a front liner. At the same time in marquis reaven basecamp have little discuss about rain guy.

"He say he is a traveler, alone in this world, he is kinda strong, so what you think boris"

"I don't think so, so many ways to survive if you not fighting and just flee away from monster will make him alive. So that is best question for the unseen."

"Thanks paladin of the fire god, boris. Yeah there so many way to survive if he have skill invisibility like me, even monster had better sense than human as long you not bad move you can easily survive"

Reaven thinking thats why he hate un experience people, they think they are the best but when facing people who had more achievement from them, they just say i will reach your place someday. Even they know lot of human and monster are stronger than them. They will find excuse for that to negate that because they just dont want lose reputation and don't want another underestimate them. this all about their pride.

Reaven than ask

"So lund, what you think if he is magic caster?"

"Reject, he dont have any presence of magic caster, not even his equipment or anything"

"Hmm, what you think if he swordman prancen?"

"He use 2 sword that normal sword and short sword even you can say that long knife. His knife had beauty carving In the sword and the handle, but i believe that enchanted with magic to. What you think about this war priest of wind god?"

"Hmm, you see that much from first sight. But i like his sword, that sword dont have full sharp part, it just half sharp part of that sword. Maybe he not finished that sword or he just dont have money to give that sword full sharp. At last he his good as iron or silver ranked adventure. Hahahaha"

than prancen say lowly

"even i can use 4 sword that better than he use"

They laughing together see the fact if rain just weakling and lucky guy.

Some soldier come to report

"Greetings marquis reaven, news from the king if we will move in 30 minutes."

"Thanks, i will prepare my troops, you can back now."

"Understood"

"We will move now. Prepare your soul, believe me every life that gone on this war will give us one step closer to peace of kingdom re-estize. You all hero that will defend our kingdom our homeland our family. So give your best my man."

"OoooOOooOoOoOo"

Not much spirit from the soldier

(So just higher rank want war. But why lower rank looks like boring expression? Maybe this war is done regularl? So this war is use by nobility to Raise their names. Because of that bring so many army compare than empire. But why kingdom not crush empire in this war? Is because mayority of kingdom army is farmer. Yeah maybe empire use trained khight so this war will be out with minimal fight)

He learn if army from empire is called knight.

(War huh, my first war. Can I really kill people)

He dont want kill people but this is war that everything fine.

When he enter formation he check his look and ear.

(So i really transform to elf huh, first think what I thought when inget elf body is everyone on this world is elf but when i see human so i think there many race that just on fantasy live in this world. my sense and everything not normal but normal when i see from game prospective. Lets see what happens if i kill people.)

Rain cover his ear before and trying disguise as human. He saw elf soldier are placed in front line with peasent. I care that elf more than i do to human race. Maybe i change from inside to outside. Even woman elf included in war. until elf perish, human will stand by from behind.

(So human race rule this land. So stupid, they just make enemy from inside with use women elf as army. they will get rebellion from elf. but eyes from that elf like a body without soul. they really broken all that elf. hmm maybe i can do something with this skrimish)

Rain fell fear on his bottom heart. He fear to kill people and get killed, he didn't know if he can resurrection or not. But he feel lose his humanity turning into cursed elf his racial race on game.

familiar voice heard from behind him.

"rain, can i ask you some favor?"

"what is that comander?"

"i need you join with that elf formation."

"can i ask something?"

"what?"

marquis change into serious mode

"is that elf join this war because their will or for something?"

than after hear that question reaven give little smile.

"from where you can get question?"

"i just thinking this is just war between human, because empire dont have elf army or anything non human, please dont counting the horse."

"maybe thay reasonable, so i give you answer. yeah that elf just shield to reduce first wave from empire, they lower than citizens."

"so they slave huh? so why slave can join war, i dont understand"

slave normally not join war beacuse they always tortured and get heavy work without enough rest even less to get their fatigue back. of course their physical power better than normal being. but still slave not worthy to bring at war because they just die as shield without little opportunity and they master need another slave, i dont know if they have lot stock of elf slave so they just thinking to reduce they their number. this is about mentality, slave learn how to slave, and one must think is they must scare of everything and must obey everything. so its bad if your bring soldier that have low mental becuse they just ruin plan and formation.

rain got piss off but still control it, reality rain learn how to use poker face in real life. rain angry because so many beauty women involved in war just for ridiculous reason.

"hmm, you see that much, is you get that skill from your experience become a traveler?"

"i just dont realize it but yeah and i dont know when i become understand much like this"

"so it you get that naturally. i will answer your question before. slave never join war but today if they survive as shield they will get their freedom and can back to homeland. that is promise by your highness king ramposa lll"

"homeland? is they still accepted in they homeland? whats about if that elf born in kingdom? they must make little shelter for ex slave."

(after that they will make small villages. than maybe kingdom declare war with that and turn villager into slave again. the worst case if elf accepted and get protected bye elf country or another country welcoming them in their country. its will be good reason for war. so war never ending? not my problem)

rain pensive

"your highness give them all some effort that can they use to live at last for 1 month if they can back alive."

"is your highness is man with his word?"

"even if your highness not fulfilled he promise, that news is already spread in all kingdom, so its gonna hurt king reputation"

"so someone will take that crown?"

"you learn so much with just our little chat"

"easily, your highness is really old to handle it, so if he just want make easily for his successor but the problem is i think there some problem and king just want make his successor get clean crown."

(maybe his son gonna be some doll that sheet on chrown, yeah that make sense even in modern society still many doll leader. but i gonna bad if i keep asking more deeper.)

"you right, there 2 strong candidate that have high chance to replace him as king. all of them is his kid."

"than how long that elf will be in frontline, not last forever till they perish right?"

"yah, they just in frontline to repel enemy calvalary. after that they can move into back line, safe place."

"no safe place in war. but i will make your highness bankrupt because i will protect them all. i hope."

"so give your best but it will be hard, no leader in that group, so you want that position?"

"can i have good effort, at last more than food. maybe some place to rest after war."

"hahaha. why you so cheap. but i will give recommendation to your highness and guarantee you effort."

(even i ask much more but i dont know what they use for money, they will suspicious me if i even dont know what they currency's. so i just low profile here)

"how many Calvalary that our face?"

"550 horseman and you troops is 700"

"slave against calvalary. hmm thats gonna hard. at last i need better position but this is open war."

"did you ever thinking if you guarantee with lose?"

rain just give a gentle smile.

"can i have fire, i hope that animal will scare with fire."

"that is trained horse, they not stopped but best output they just going slow."

"can you set fire 15 meters front my battalion?"

"i will make sure our magic caster do it."

"i need few more but not enough time, 1 thing. just make sure the timing is perfect. i will give you sign and fire must be on place 10 sec after that."

(so he so familiar with war, did he veteran. but he so young. maybe he is successor from great commander or just his experience because he watch many war before?)

reaven thought

"i will make sure that. so i will back to your highness to report this. you can go straight to elf formation, use my name if they ressist, i will make sure king agree with this."

rain node.


	3. preparation

Walking Towards headquarters, reaven still thinking about mysterious traveler that show up like a wind, he chose to come exactly at war, and special moment 1 day after opening war, but why. Reaven dont have bad feeling about this but he just cant stop thinking it. Rain understand so easily and he smart like that princess. Who is this guy?

Not for so long Reaven arrive at headquarters and report to king about rain problem.

"Pardon me your highness"

Ramposa lll look reaven carefully for bad news because if empire have strategy to destroy formation, and it will effective if they ambush exactly after 1st wave because kingdom soldier not trained well and just farmer.

"Yes, what is that Marquis Reaven?"

"Is about Rain, he want get permission to command elf army."

(Huh, that traveler want it? That army don't have hope, they are use for reduce effect from first wave and ready for die. Hmm maybe it's good if they can fight well if they have leader. It will not effect to my resources and if they win it will be morale booster for kingdom. Even they lose or just flee from war beacuse he instructions, maybe kingdom army just laugh. Ahh i don't have any reason to refuse it.) Ramposa lll thinkig carefully.

"I understand and agree with that conditions but after elf army do they job and retreat, Rain must back join to marquis Reaven camp."

"I have a question to you highness."

"I allow you to ask"

"Why he must join back after their mission, i think they will get their freedom after war?"

"Of course elf will get they freedom, what i mean is that traveler, if he good enough to change faith from elf in this war, maybe he skill still needed in this war."

"Its hard, he just traveler that doesn't have any loyalty, but he will agree."

"Why?"

"As long we can effort him he will stay in status quo. So he need more payments for being leader, at last he need place to rest after war."

"Why that guy so cheap, if that he can win this war, maybe i will take him under my wings."

Sigh, Reaven surprise. There 2 fractions in the kingdom, that is royalty and nobility fraction. For they guy what thrown like reaven of course he is part of nobility fraction. If royalty fractions get smart people like Rain it will be trouble for Reaven. So he thinking how to invite Rain to his home. But its hard if that guy so bright in this war, every eye will see him and lot nobility will try to get close at him.

(I will use my opportunity as one who give rain chance, he might be not royal person and have free soul, but what i can use for make him owe on me? Maybe i will use all my resources to give want rain want as the name of his reward and i just give him my name for all he get.)

Than reaven talk

"Yeah, i agree with that payment so I am also responsible for his prize."

Ramposa lll think again

(So Reaven want Rain too. Its hard for me because Reaven is the one who want help him. Maybe i can use my authority as king but it will leave red note for Rain. But is he really worth for me to get?)

"I happy hear it from you, if you still need something feel free to ask.

"I will happily ask, than let me back and tell Rain."

"Yes"

After Reaven tell mostly what Rain want hear.

"Just that, so i must still fight huh, yeah maybe good, as long you and your king can keep your word."

"Yah, sorry about that, so i will back to my army, you will move on 5 mins"

Rain walk towards elf than all elf see because stranger's just walking toward them.

"Ok lets begin, who your leader At least representative?"

the one with scar on his arm come closer, his muscle look good, but his appearance so awful, maybe life as slave change their mind.

"King tell me as representative but we dont have leader, is this our time to move?"

"Not your but us, i will be leader on this team."

So this guy is the one who die with us. Mostly elf thinking so negatif.

Rian thought they need morale booster.

"Than my name is Rain, can you tell me your name mr. Representative?

"Greint. So Commander, when we will move?"

"Maybe 5 minutes or less. So tell me composition of this elf?"

"You don't know even you chosed to leader us?"

"Yeah, i just came 2 hour before."

"Before this we have 2000 elf, but now just 700 because opening, that time we fight 700 cavalary. But now we must face 550 cavalary. we have 150 with sword, 200 with bow (ranger), 200 magic casters."

"why so many long range use? is this becaise clash before?"

"no, we better with ear and eyes but our physical not the best, so maximize our pottential is use long range weapon."

"so why we have lot swordmans?"

"for elf kind i will do anything. i just hope elf can survive so i protect them in front line"

"huh? you throw away your specialized and go front line without any skill just for protect? why you so stupid?"

(they just sacrifice to use sword and think they can hold for his friend. they just give up for his life and hope few of his friends can survive.)

"what are you talking about, i do this for my kind."

rain confuse

"why you not angry to me? i tell you that to make your angry. you must know angry is lot better than give up. so angry, release all you emotion"

Maybe they emotion and mental ward angry but they cant do it because they are just slave, all they need is still alive even have treatment like animal or lower. they really scare if this effect on all human oven enemy from empire. that might remember if they angry to human they will get torture.

(this so bad, if that slave train effect on this war, they will completely perish. what can i do?)

rain thinking so fast.

(maybe tell my secret for them it will be mental booster for them, its not secret or i lie, marquis Reaven and King just not ask me. so i have excuse if they reveal my true race, but at last they can not angry.)

rain open his veil and show his ear and elf look very surprised. rain not normal elf that have bright hair or and bright eyes. rain have half blue and white than crimson eyes.

Rain not pure elf. but cursed elf, requirement for get adept rogue class is must to be cursed. you must get it at midle level or never get it anymore, just once chance. This class not so popular because so hard to get, they weak and not many guild and party accept this class. the reason is if priest can heal, wizard can do masive area damage, guardian can tanker, support can buff. adept rouge can do anything what other class do but this class cant learn maximazi magic, increase damage or anything, so no one will bring player that can to minimal thing on team because if big raid they need specialized player because specialist has better equipment and skill for maximum his pottential for team.

Rain talking loudly after their notice if rain elf.

"i same with you, i have chance to survive so you all have chance to. today is the day you all get your freedom. do this for your son and next generation, trust me tommorow you will get better life."

(huh at least i can see some emotion on their eyes. all i want they just not need give up for their life.)

"so what we do captain rain?"

"i have some strategy to guarantee our win against cavalary. listen to me carefully"

Situation without hope. Elf just give up with their life. From now they will take every hand that want help them even maybe must sell they soul to devil. I must use this effectively. Even 1 drop of water for every elf they will see it a miracle from god.

"Ok, I will say it once. I will guarantee your victory against first wave, we just need survive until empire move their main army. They will move togather but because horseman much faster they will separate and we will hold their cavalary from left wing and for the right and middle we will leave it to another battalion. So focus on your enemy. You will get your freedom."

(Even i talk so much only a few of them get the light in the their eye. So i will press little more)

"I will join on war, and if i die i will die with you and id i life, i will life with you too"

So hard act like leadership, even rain must try hard to get their trust.

"We have same chance of survive this war with another team and with my help we will get more."

Greint than move in front of all elf

"We will accept anything for my race, at last please let few of us survive. This is for elf kind."

"You can keep my word, i will bring as much as i can even i must trade with my life"

They have their life back, that enough for them to fight as hard as they can.

In another battalion

"See that guy try hard to give elf chance"

"So stupid, this is more exciting, i can not wait for this show, hahaha"

They laugh togather beacuse they know elf going die, all of them.

In Reaven camp.

"so he can give they morale back, at last he good at leadership"

"You think so marquis reaven?"

"What you think about this boris?"

"Yeah he is good at leader, but did he still this good at real war. I mean he is traveler, so he must see a lot of people and how treat them. But between give some motivation and war is completely different matters"

(Why they still not accept Rain, maybe because rain is nothing compared to them is orichalcum ranked adventure?)

"Yeah, let see how he works at real war. Lund are you ready?

"I ready but why we help them?"

"Maybe this is his last wish, i feel bad if i not grant it"

They smile

"Yeah, so bad if we not grant his last wish. Hahaha, lund just do it"

"Ok boris, i will set at best time ever. Hahaha"

"Wait, you say you are paladin of the fire god? Why not you set it?"

"I can't use fire magic, i use that tittle because my equipment and i have high resistance against fire damage. I can easily owning againt monster type fire. So they call me fire god. Yeah, of course i can use firr magic, but lund is better because he is magic caster"

"Is that so, but still i dont know your true strength?"

"Yeah, i can easily wipeout 300 knight of empire if i use my true power everything will turn into ash."

So that is how he got his nickname

Than for a few moment they see emoire begin forward, they move togather but because cavalary much faster they will the one who clash and kingdom ready with elf and peasent.

At elf formation

"They move, so we will forward little bit, follow another battalion make we in the same line"

If they cant use good formation, enemy will see if they will face opponent not that trained well and it will be great morale booster for enemy and that will so bad, becaise of that rain try hard to not give enemy chance to underestimate and get morale booster. If fight 1 on 1 on of the best strategy is make enemy underestimated you and hit them with hard. But when war morale is really helpful.

Few moment till clash with enemy.

For the truth, he scared because he never involved on war and only see war at historu book, video, and game. But now he must kill people, but why i am so ease.

(Did my mental change into my character in game?)

"Lets see what happen in my first score."

He spoke quietly.


	4. War

Trumpets have been blown as a sign of starting a war. The enemy started the movement first. As expected horseman charge so fast toward front line from kingdom.

"Charge elf lane, is gonna easy, and carefully for archer."

"Yes sir"

In same time at rain position

"Something wrong."

Rain said and greint come.

"Report, cavalry from empire increase they troops, I believe they have 1000 horseman toward us"

(So they just want destroy the weakest formation with hard without any chance to fight back.)

"We forward, all swordsman. Get some distance between us and range unit"

"Yes i will tell them"

Than greint give introduction to all swordsman

"WE FORWARD, SLOWLY, GET SOME DISTANCE BUT NOT SO FAR FROM RANGED UNIT. FOLLOW CAPTAIN"

(i think this enough, enemy so close and this time is perfect to give sign)

"Greint, give sign to marquis revaen camp"

After the flag is up, that is the sign. There some fireball that cast from magic casters and make fire line infront of elf army. Than the result cavalry is surprised but not stop, they still forward. Usually instinct for animals to survive better than human and they always to avoiding danger. But for war horse that trained well is not big problem but at last instinct animal make them move going slow little bit.

Rain said to greint

"You know greint what is the most terrifying part from horseman?"

"No. You know?"

"Yeah, is power to sacrifice their horse to destroy enemy formations so they can attack from middle of formation and give safe ways to another's horseman to go even deeper, all of that is because the speed of horse and their armor in their body. But no armor on they feet so we can aim on that soft place. Give archer sign to aim they feet now"

The arrow is directly pierce horse foot and horse is drop.

"See when horse is fall, its instantly drop their riders. You know why calvalary unit can going deeper?"

Greint confuse because he dont understand any tactic of war. All he now if they can kill enemy they won.

Without waiting graint answer, rain continue talking.

"Easy, because horse can jump and even they will stepping on his ally. They can still charged deeper. Of course they try to not step on ally so it will be proof if that rider and horse trained well."

And after that on second horse is attack from behind fire and smoke but step on his ally. And rain continue talk again.

"As long they have a good vision they will try do not make mistake. But now they vision is obscured and reduce by fire and smoke. And they mostly drop because surprised see his ally fall infront of them and they lose balance because avoid to step on ally so they falling from horse. Rider without horse is just ordinary army, nothing to fear, they so easy to kill."

After mostly second wave horseman is completely penetrating to fire. But they all surprised see they ally on ground, because try to avoid stepping on ally, they lose balance with horses and falling down.

"See greint, this is perfect time to us make move, but do not passing the fire, that our limit"

Than greint give command to swords man elf

"Charge attack, our limit is fire, so do not try to pass it"

On marquis Reaven camp. He so surprise.

"Wuh, so thats is his plan. Hahaha its really works. I must write it that strategy's for another war."

Marquis Reaven so happy, but in the another hand boris the fire god not so happy.

"Its just lucky and lund execute fire in perfect momentum. Without his fire they will perish right now. That guy owe lund thanks."

"That right boris, my fire make it easy for them. but he strategy really good. I surprised too." Lund is natural because there lot magic caster better than him so he keep low profile.

"Maybe he use that for traping wild boar" lockmyer join conversation.

"Typical cave man. Ahahah" boris laugh laud.

Frencen and and goran is pure fighters they don't show any interesting toward that strategy, they always underestimate weakling and strategy is just for they who need for use, all they need is skill. So they keep silent about this.

At same time in ramposa lll camp

"So that elf can fight back, maybe i will recruit that traveler as my strategist, if he can survive this war. Captain!!!"

Rain skill to command elf army have some serious attention from another nobility. But with this statement, no more nobility can claim rain anymore.

(Only one nobility can get rain now, its marquis reaven. He have better relationship with rain and he is the first person who defend it and give suggestions to place rain on his army. Problematic because reaven had already orichalcum ranked adventure and he have good strategist in his team. He will grow to strong if he can get rain too. Even i can use my authority as king but...)

So problematic Ramposa lll Headache.

"Yes your Highness."

"Dont let elf army perish, There was someone who caught my attention there. Tell our cavalry to attack forward from behind that elf army, we need speed to help them, do it fast"

"But your highness it will ruin our plans and formations."

"We have better outcome if we help that elf, and our plans will work if that elf lose so fast with our predictions, but now they can hold little longer than i expected, make sure he knows who help them"

(With this I will make him indebted to me, so make easier to hire him.) Ramposa lll smile

"Yes your highness, we will move to next plan and i will tell that elf to retreat immediately."

Because no one believes elf army gonna survive this far they dont have anything as sign to elf for retreat, so they just tell them after another team arrive at their positions.

The battle not over yet for elf army. Enemy dont want make same mistake so they turn arround and get longer path, but because they are cavalry . They have speed. After reach tip of fire and get better vision, they turn and move with full speed to swordsman.

"They all come captain, and still no signal for us to retreats"

(Of course no signal, because you all here to sacrificed. No one expected you all survive this long) rain think.

"Its okay, we can wait a little bit longer."

"But we dont have any strategy to defend and our ranged unit is right there without any protection from us"

"Yeah, but for now they will protect us, you understand greint?"

"Huh?" Greint lost his words

"You know when you lose fight enemy that lot weeker than you and see their smile, it will make you think if they underestimate you. There is a hatred that will trigger anger and resentment. Enemy cavalry right now is focus to destroy us and don't care anything's else. Yeah good captain will never do it but how about bad captain, when they see our swordsman man that less 200 they think the will clean us with fast and then forget about our range unit. Because of that i want some distance from our archer and magic caster"

Greint look carefully cavalry formation charge into his team and stop care about anything and he look his archer and magic caster ready to shot. He think cavalry unit if from their prospective is big fish that eat the bait. That mean easy target.

Greint give signal to them for shoot.

A lot of arrow and magic arrow being shot.

Empire cavalry is so many all they can do is reduce their amount, but becauae their speed, they can reach rain formation easily. No one will shot his ally that stupid all range unit can do is shot from safe distance aim to enemy unit that not reach rain formation.

"And now greint the time is come. Get ready, now, throw your spears"

Elf throw they spear that make cavalry unit going slow, even they trained unit they still have instinct to safe his own life, so they slow their speed try to dogde the spear but because of that they lose speed to penetrate and momentum.

"They lose momentum, now our turn to attack. CHARGEEE!!!"

Rain so happy his strategy workout, and he surprised enemy so easy take the bait. But now is pure clash.

Rain jump to horse and break enemy neck.

(Huh, so easy, i am stronger or they just weak? But I don't feel any regrets after killing people)

And he see his next target. Rain grab his sword.

"Shining slash"

3 hit, basic skill for sword all melee.

"Dual slash"

2 hit, 2 combo, basic skill for dual weapon melee.

"Flame"

Lvl 2 magic from fire target horse and finish with sword.

"Huh i get 5"

Rain see next target

(6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12 wow i get double with counter attack)

Rain look behind and see

(Omg i forget if they cant use sword, i move so far, i need help them)

The time when greint so hard to keep alive he see rain easily kill enemy with move like wind. But greint must accept of he dont have skill with sword, all he can so is swinging that sword and hope enemy will get some distance from him.

But his opponent now grab greint arm and ready to execute greint, all he can do is pray if elf race can survive and thanks for rain. But what greint see is a sword stab in the back his opponent.

"Get up. Not over yet. I will stay by your side. I will protect you all"

Greint cant say anything.

On marqius reaven camp.

"So that guy can fight, how about it francen?" Goran asking

"I dont now, he have two weapon but only use one sword. Maybe thats for decoration or he just can't use two weapon at same times?"

Goran dixgard war priest of the wind, they say he can fight one by one with anything. Prancen can use four sword as part of his body. With lundquist, lockmyer and boris. They is orichalcum ranked adventure that recruited by reaven. One step closer to be hero, adamantite ranked adventure.

"Maybe he use that knife as throwing weapons."

Than boris join.

"But he fail as leader, he leave unskill teammate behind him and move forward so far, he lose so much, lucky he can return fast. But lund, you say he cant use magic but how he can cast flame and few low tier magic?"

"He use anti detection so i cant feel his magic power. But i so interesting with his speed"

Than lockmyer join conversations too

"Thats not speed, that is called agility. For people like me, speed and agility must be really high, but from what i can see, he just have agility without speed"

Right now so many nobility interested in Rain. They want Rain work for they house, but they know its not easy because another nobility see Rain capability in this war, especially Rampossa lll and Marquis Reaven.

Rain see reinforcement from main troops approach towards him and maybe thats is signal for elf army slowly retreat. And leader from main cavalry army walking toward Rain.

"Elf now can retreats to back line, we will supports you all. We from your highness camp will support elf back to safety."

(King? So he want me owe life with him. Hmm i just dont care.)

"Greint, give signal to your friend. You can retreats now."

"What about you?"

"I still have some war. Just go, claim your freedom."

With help from main army enemy cavalry now retreat. But the main army is coming really soon.

"Rain, your majesty calling you."

"Ok"

Walking towards king camp, Rain feel that will be huge war when he see empire main army walking approach kingdom. But why people on back line looks so relax.


	5. After War

Rain and greint walking toward headquarters Accompanied by soldier. After war king ramposa lll request to meet rain and order the massanger. Rain arrive at headquarters and directly welcomed king Ramposa lll self.

"Welcome rain."

Replied with a bowed head

"Thanks your highness, my team work really good."

"Raise your head"

Rain raise his head and now he can see king directly.

"Yes. Can i ask you highness?"

"I allow you to ask."

"Why we gather on headquarters? i think war not over yet."

"War is already over. Its always just few skirmish until Empire ratreat. This war done at last 4 years. After new Emperor Jircniv get his crown and sit on that throne."

Rain keep silent after that answer.

King Ramposa lll look so happy now. Maybe because he get better output or...

"Rain. Do you want to serve the kingdom?"

After see that war, king Ramposa lll want him work for kingdom especially for himself. He dont wanna another get rain talent so king Ramposa move fast to give Rain offer to work for him. Even the timing not fit for official meeting but king Ramposa really don't want Marquis Reaven get Rain royalty first. Of course king Ramposa lll can use his authority as king of kingdom to make Rain work under king wing but his loyalty for king Ramposa lll will be so low and triggered betrayed from inside, that gonna be more worst if Rain work for Marqius Reaven. Before this only marquis Boullope from noble faction that have power but if Rain falling to noble faction(Reaven), someday noble faction will grow more strong than Royal faction and make civil war that will make kingdom so weak.

"Thanks for you offer. But i scare must to refuse it. For now i cant be your subordinate."

Reaven smile and king Ramposa lll see that gesture.

(So Reaven alrady get his serve?)

"Can i ask you why?"

"I not stay in this place for long time so i cant agree with Long term agreement."

So Rain not serve Reaven for now. He so open about this and all noble now race to invite Rain join their house. I not let Reaven get Rain, he is so powerful maybe he can stand with Marquis Boullope the stongest noble right now, but Marqius Reaven grow so fast.

All of them do not consider the Rain words that do not stay long. They just forget it because their pride as noble and someone who have power and money.

"So you agree with short time agreement?"

This just bait to make Rain work for him even short time. Thats all just for give everything Rain want and change his mind to live in kingdom and serve royal faction.

"Yes."

"So i will hire you. Rain, you will escort elf to get their new home."

"Where they will live?"

"Elf representative, tell us you name."

Greint almost turn into forgotten being. Rain think.

"Yes you highness. My name is greint, representative from elf army."

"So where you gonna live?"

"On deep forest your highness."

"You don't want back to elf kingdom?"

There elf kingdom out there, but rain dont have enough knowledge. Maybe that good if they go their elf. But this elf slave elf maybe born in kindom so they just dont know where to go if they deported from kingdom, if they back to elf kingdom there still chance if they still slave in that place. So they just chose what is give better life even hard on start.

"We have decide to live on deep forest. We hope we can live peacefully."

"Thats your decision. Kingdom will fully support your new home."

"Thanks your highness but we don't want own anything from kingdom."

Few people looks angry because lowly elf rejected the offer from the king. They pride as noble not accept that.

"I will not argue with it. You have gained your freedom. Live as you like."

At last Rampossa show his capability to relieves the anger of the nobles.

"Can you reach that place? Out there so many monster that can kill you.

Than Ramposa ask.

"I dont know."

Greint dont know, he fighting skill is low and of course so many monster in forest.

Than rain join conversations

"Can I make a request?"

"Yes?"

"Let me escort them to safety place."

Lot people think this is way for rain to get out from kingdom. Of course Ramposa not allow it but there no way to reject it. He hope at last one of noble raise his words. But for few moment no one talking and Rain still waiting for answer.

"I agree. So i will help to. Kingdom will send adamantite ranked adventure to escort. Guildmaster El Rantel, Ainzach."

"Yes my lord."

The midle aged maybe 30 years old. He is to young for held guildmaster. What about old guildmaster?

"Who can i send to escort, this is not military purpose so i can rely adventure."

"We can send Brown Garden, they still in El Rantel. But Red Drop still on mission at borders."

"Because you are new as guildmaster. I hope you can show me your capability as guildmaster."

"I will do my best."

"Thanks Ainzach. So Rain, Brown Garden will accompany you to escort elf. Because your achievement in this war, I will reward you after this mission."

With this Rain cant just run after missions, with Yellow Stone that will guarantee Rain will back to Capital.

"Thanks Your highness. If nothing to discuss, permit me to leave headquarters."

"You can go."

"Thank you."

After out from headquarters Rain see knight from Empire retreat slowly.

"So it's over. He tell the truth. Is King from Empire really love war. He have bad habbit."

"No, Jircniv had brilliant brain, even not surpass ranner but he is the best king if compare to His predecessor."

"Really greint?"

"Yeah, he kill every bad noble Dan mengangkat orang yang dinilainya layak sebag and lift up a man who judged worthy of nobility."

"So he dictator. I will see our friend in that city."

"I will back, good bye."

"Yeah bye."

"Hmm Rain."

"What?"

"Nothing, just thanks for everything you have done for us. I dont now how to..."

Rain than give slow punch.

"Relax, you still have long way to you home. For now save your energy."

After separate with greint Rain have interestimg topic. Its about adamantite ranked adventure, Marquis Reaven say if adamantite ranked adventure is hero that protect humanity.

(I need meet Marquis Reaven to more information about Yellow Stone)

Rain back to headquarters and ask to meet Reaven but he is gone already, they say if Reaven is back to his camp.

"Permission sir, can i meet Marqius Reaven. Tell him if Rain want talk."

"Rain? So you Rain the traveler. You are wellcome in here. Just in, Marquis Reaven just arrive few moment ago."

Rain back to camp, he is familiar with this camp, but not really busy as before. He see they guy that he want to meet.

"Hello Rain."

"Thanks."

"So did you enjoy the war?"

"Yeah, enemy is so trained but not expert. But overall i enjoy its over so fast."

"I glad here that. So did you have business with me? I bet about Brown Garden?"

"Yeah, can you tell me detailed about them?"

"Before that can i offer something?"

"Of course. I will do it if i can do."

"You rejected offer from king to work at palace, but king not give up already to have you on his side. So can i ask you to work in my house. I need talented guys like you, maybe king will little mad and threaten your safety but I have the power to protect you. So what your answer, will you be my subordinate?"

"Will you threaten my life if i refuse?"

"No, i just need loyal subordinate."

"Thanks, but my answer still same. If you need help from me you can ask, but i cant work for anyone. I have place to comeback."

"It is unfortunate. Than you want ask about Brown Garden?"

"Yeah, because they are will go with me."

"Isfas Alvein Dale Aindra, he is brother from Azruth Aindra member from red drop adamantite ranked Adventure. Isfas is leader and few of his family is adventure with high rank, he have son, her name is Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra leader from Blue Rose oricalchum ranked adventure, she still 17 ages butshe so talented. 1 step closer to adamantite ranked adventure. Vesture Kloff Di Laufen the strongest swordsman in kingdom, no one can from empire and slane can bit him. Sihara is ranger class, he so mysterious i dont know much about him. Poeple say he can use throwing weapon and shoot bow in darkness and mist.

Last one is Rigrit Bers Caurau, rumors say she is the stongest necromancer's from 13 heroes the group who defeat demon god that came from demon world 200 years ago and known be strongest magician in the world but now his title taken by monster magic caster from empire, fluder that can use level sixth magic. i don't know to belive or not because fluder can life for 200 years old. Maybe Rigrit use some method to extended her life. even so not many people know this rumors, so dont spread it out."

Rain think deep demon god from demon world. Existence being is not from this world, maybe his condition like Rain. But if they like him why they can killed so easily, at least strongest magician just use sixth tier. But 200 years, maybe before world war 1 if i see that from reality, but from game prospective that maybe, my character is 700 years old if we see from game prospective because game timer move so fast. Than 200 years maybe one or two years ago. Not make any sense, maybe they just newbie that send to this world because if they expert, is so easily concueror this world.

They can die just from sixth tier? Fluder surpass Rigrit after he learn sixth tier that mean if anyone can use sixth tier, he will be strongest. That mean Rigrit just can use fiveth tier? Ridiculous even Momonga can use 1000 spell more than five tier.

(Maybe i will investigate this problem, maybe i can meet another player. We are new in this world and we need to taking care of each other to survive.)

"Thanks Marquis Reaven."

"Yeah. Rain? Can i trouble you something?"

"Say it?."

"Can you say you finished that mission?"

"I dont know, Brown Garden will back fast because he just escort and after done they will back. But for me i need to make sure elf can live independent."

"You always welcomed on my house."

"Thanks, you help me alot. I will go to El Rantel to see my comrade."

"Ok. See you next time"


	6. Quest

El-Rantel.

Brown Garden the oldest adamantite Adventure from Re-estize kingdom right now on mission to guard El-Rantel from any intruders and guards the city. War between Kingdom and Empire, because of that king must leave capital and move to El-Rantel. The plain of katze is strategist place to war and that place close to El-Rantel.

Performed every year on a regular basis since Jircniv be a King from Empire. He is known as bloody emperor. He get his throne when he is 15 and now he is 17. There are a lot polemics on empire right now because lot of noble has be slain or Removed his nobility. Because so many noble held important position and few of them is vital for empire, Jircniv with the cold throw them away. Of course that position must be taken by another, so Jircniv raise few noble from civilian with great talent to fill take empty position. Peoples that removed as noble will refuse and try to do conspiracy and overthrow Jircniv, but Jircniv already have military Empire on his side, so for noble who fight Jircniv will be slain and who keep silent will be live as normal citizen. He even kill the previous king, so many people die by his command, and now he is known as bloody emperor.

Reputation from Jircniv has spread widely. Because of that every time, war between both country. Re-Estize must have counter measure if Jircniv send spy or trap for Ramposa lll at El-Rantel. When war every soldier will move to Katze plain and just few police stay in El-Rantel, of course they not trained well so if Jircniv hire and send skilled and expert assassin group to kill Ramposa lll, this is perpect time to entering city without get so many eye on them and can set trap to slain Rampossa lll. Ramposa lll hire few high rank adventure to guard El-Rantel, one fo them is Brown Garden to guard this city and protect king if Jircniv really try to kill him. Until now Ramposa lll still not harm but Jircniv maybe someday will do that because he is bloody emperor, someone who will do everything to achieve they will.

El-Rantel is city with huge wall, there are 3 wall to protect this city, even big army attack this city El-Rantel will stand maybe a day or more. In the outest wall, gather the hero of human, adamantite adventure as known Brown Garden.

"Looks like war alreadu over" said Vesture, he is the best swordsman in team even not much in this world can stand one on one with him.

"Yeah, always same every year, did your detection skill feels somehing Sihara" said Isfas the leader of Brown Garden

"No" Sihara no much talk, maybe he is a rogue, he have so many secret. He work as assassin and involved in lot murderer.

"What about you Rigrit? Did you feels something wrong" isfas still worried, because Isfas is noble from royal fraction so he will do his best to guarantee safety Ramposa lll untill king can chose who will be his successor to sit at throne.

"No, till now i not see anything" Rigrit answer.

She is necromancer's from 13 heroes, once time ago she is known as strongest magic caster. She hide her identity and just few of people know his true. Just his teammates known his true, even king who help highest authority in kingdom sont have any clue about this.

"Isfas, can i ask something?" Rigrit continue her sentence

"Yeah"

"You will retire huh?"

Isfas is veteran and now he is 40 years old or more, he still active as adventure adamantite ranked because Isfas worried if he retire, guild adventure from kingdom will lose with slaine and Empire.

"So sad, but my body cant take anymore. Maybe for now is great time for new era, i hope my children can replace me in future."

When Lakyus still kid, she said she want to be adventure like Red Drop, and Isfas so happy hear that, at last he have successor and someone who deserves replace him. Lakyus say she want to be someone who help team and can stay in front line to protect his team, the bess option for her is to be priest. But somehow she going to talented and until someday Isfas believe she can learn "Raise Dead" fifth tier magic that can revival.

"Your son, Lakyus from Blue Rose? She have great talent."

Rigrit remember one member of orichalcum adventure.

"Yeah like father like son, Blue Rose still in Orhialcum ranked and for now they will stay on that ranked. I will give her my Kirineiram the Demonic Sword. This is will improve his power to reach adamantite."

Kirineiram the demonic sword is one of four weapon that use by one of 13 heroes. They say this sword held demonic power that consume soul if this sword use full potential. Rumors say this sword can destroy city. But with Lakyus talent Isfas believe she can use this sword beyter than himself.

"Thats sword. Can she use it? Even you cant mastered that sword."

Even the original user of demonic sword only use can use 1 weapon at one time, just once he use dual demonic sword and he almost dying, Rigrit thought.

"He fighting skill with float sword is unbelievable, so with this maybe she can transform to strongest priest in history. Because of that, can you teach her Rigrit?"

Lakyus can use three float sword, and he believe she can handle more, because she use floating sword of course her hands is free, so for increase her power Isfas train her to use this demonic sword.

"Why me?"

"My son is strong but she is still green. I need you to help her to mastered this sword."

"I cant help that much, maybe all i can do is press this sword if this sword going rampage, the worst case we might be seal this sword"

No one ever see demonic sword going rampage, but black knight always say that if this sword can rampage. No one want take risk to make demonic sword rampage. Rigrit know that better because she is a 13 heroes. So for safety, lets it will be.

"That's enough, i dont want see my girl break from inside. After that Vesture, can you teach my son.?"

Rigrit just node and now for change Isfas ask to Vesture

"Same question. Why me? I think you better than me with thats sword."

Vesture have perfect skill with sword, but if he cant use sword he is going to normal human. Deminic sword is one of few sword that cant used by Vesture.

" I will never won againt you if we use same sword, you have great basic as swordsman and better skill than i am. My Lakyus is great to control her mind to use float sword, but her body not trained well as sword user. So at last can you improve her basic skill.?"

"I can't approve that, i only have 1 pupils right now. I must chose people with great talent to take my position as strongest swordsman in kingdom."

Back than Vesture not accept anyone who want become his pupils.

"Hmm, Gazef? Did i right? You bring him when he still as mercenary. He have good talent, but are you sure will give your skill to him?"

Someday Vesture meet talented mercenary and beet him, after that Vesture ask him to be his pupils. That day change Vesture and now he just train people that he chose by himself, people with talents like him or even surrpass Vesture like Gazef.

"Yah, right now he doesn't have any loyalty to anyone, his history as mercenary make me think he will give his life for the one with higher price. I dont care about that. As long he still bring my name but i always tell him to never leave kingdom."

Gazef only serve who with highest price and after he quit from mercenary he only train his sword skill and never serve since than, that mean people like Gazef can involved on underground world. That is what Vesture worried.

"You want make him legend so you can write your names to history book as one teach Gazef use sword?"

"I dont want that. I just want at least my swordsman skill can be survive, i always experiment which the best to improve skill and my style sword will survive. I had devine skill that even me can't used. But i believe he will make my style sword will keep alive."

When clash with Gazef, Vesture realize if he will die someday, he need someone to make his name keep alive.

"I hope i have some mission like you, but all i need is the best for my daughter, Lakyus. So for my sake, you want teach mu daughter."

"For you captain, i will do this. Gazef trained is stoped today, maybe for a moment he must mastered more Six Slash God. Now he can use Four Slash God. All he can do fighting to make his growth faster. I have plan send him to Tob forest for 1 month."

Six Slash God is strongest skill that can use by Vesture. He have stronger skill but because he not youth anymore, he can complete that skill but cant used it. Vesture really hope if Gazef can mastery that skill.

"1 month is not enough for her."

"Dont worry, i only chose people with great talent but your daughter is have great talent, i just dont have enough interesting on her, but now different i have reason. I will teach her the fastest way, i thinking about training her while she working as adventure, that will help her growth faster and mastery basic sword, it will 2 year normally but she is already have experience about fighting, maybe she can mastery basic skill at last 1 years. She have Gagaran is her team right?"

2 years is normal timing to train soldier, but he is Vesture if normal human take his traning maybe he will die. To mastery Vesture skill just need 1 years that really make Isfas Surprise. Vesture believe to use float sword is not only to make it floating but she must now how to use it. So Vesture bet she have basic swords skill from Gagaran.

"Yeah, she meet Gagaran when Lakyus life in danger but Gagaran come from nowhere and save her life. Did you now Gagaran? She is mysterious being."

Lakyus meet Gagaran when Lakyus in great danger and Gagaran came from nowhere and safe lakyus. From that time both of them always togather and be best friend.

"Not really, Gagaran use hammer as main weapon but its not like she not use sword."

Gagaran past is mysterious but her fighting skill tell everything to Vesture.

"Lakyus really ow her life to Gagaran, but some how she and Gagaran creat party Blue Rose after have another 2 member."

"That party is not fair, they already have great member from the start, its not weird if they can climb that fast, reach the place for heroes, adamantite Adventure."

Normally party member is created by newbie or training adventure, not many party member like Blue Rose. They full with skilled member amd reach Orhialcum just with 1 year.

"My daughter is pretty lucky, even she recruit 2 former from ijaniya."

Another member is Tia and Tina. Tia and Tina have mission to kill Lakyus. They decided if Lakyus is strong and hard target. But after few moment they follow Lakyus to find her weakness, Tia and Tina join Lakyus.

"I surprised how she can managed to make those assassin be her friends. Maybe she is have good education."

"I hope she can make adventure guild Kingdom great again."

At the adventure guild

"Good afternoon guildmaster. Did need something from here?"

Normally Ainzach will not come to guild because he need rest after war. But in super rare time he will come but that never happen until this day.

"Can you check where Brown Garden?"

This is wierd questions, Brown Garden suppose to be guard El-Rantel until war finish. Ramposa lll self hire them to guard this city, even noble cant touch Brown Garden righht now.

"I will send someone to search."

Than she call some one and that guy walk out from Adventure guild. That guy is envoy to find Brown Garden.

"Its done, i takes maybe 30 minutes. Can i ask why we need Brown Garden?"

There only one think in her mind. King Ramposa lll need something from them.

"King need them, accompany elf to their will stay."

She right but why elf, why King Ramposa lll really interesting about this problem. Brown Garden suppose to be guars this city to avoid King Ramposa lll from any danger.

"So Brown Garden must guard elf til they arrive in safe place? Why not send lower ranked Adventure for make smaller loss"

She think elf not so important, in fact they just slave and not human. Why must send hero from human to guard elf.

"I know but this is your highness order to send them. Even your highness write his name as the one who request this mission."

This is make whole guild going silence, King Ramposa lll self make priority elf live higher than his own. There something behind this but thinking not her weapon so she dont now.

"I understand, but is they is more important than your highness life."

King of country have higher priority to live and survive, so normally to bodyguard the king even after the confirmation if that place is safe.

"Of course not, but there one men that your highness want bring on his side. And his contribution on this war is huge to lead us to victory."

So this is King Ramposa lll want.

"Why not force him use authority as king? If he citizen from Re-Estize he will obey your highness."

If people stay and live in kingdom, its normal to follow the rule, if people decline King order, that King can his authority as king from that country to force them.

"Yeah, just if he citizen from this country. But sadly he is not. He just come from nowhere to involved the war and save elf. Many soldier se him as hero but noble hate him so much. So that's enough right? I will back to my room."

Someone who join this war and exactly safe the elf. Maybe he is envoy from elf kingdom. But elf its not strong kind, plus one stranger cannot change the war. Yeah maybe if they strength like fluder or even heroes. I need to see him at least once.

"Thanks for sharing."

This is end of conversations, there still much question she want ask but for now this is enough.

After leave receptionist, Ainzach walking to his room at floor 3. He open door and see his best friend.

"Why you back so fast Ainzach?"

Same question, Ainzach hear so many time today.

"King Ramposa lll want me make request with his name. This is my big mission since i got title as guildmaster."

Ainzach is new as guildmaster, so he want show them (adventure) who that underestimate him because his age what he can do.

"I think adventure guild never involved national problem, Ainzach even you are new you still guildmaster if you... Nevermind you know better than me the as a result."

If adventure join national, circumstances between guild and hot and maybe another guild adventure can use this reason to make adventure to join war.

"Dont worry this is not in national level. They just need guard elf. How about your new job Theo?"

Ainzach so tired with that question so he answer with simple and change topic.

"Its likes dream come true, i can join magician guild and meet famous people like Lizzie Bareare, i hope she can be my colleague to search of magical art."

Theo is magic caster, he dont have mentor but not he join magician guild to improve his skill and learn from guildmaster magician. Looks like Theo in great mood.

"Bareare the number one famous... potion maker, she is sharp... and strong even

... she not youth anymore."

Ainzach almost never show his worry, except for man in front of him. Theo is only people that Ainzach know to share pain. And now Ainzach just release everything from his mind.

Mayne sharing with him can make Ainzach find answer ,since Theo is smarter than him.

"Is there something in your head? You looks so much trouble."

Not hard to Theo realize if Ainzach trouble.

"Yeah, Brown Garden will retire, even El-Rantel not they base camp still after one of two adamantite ranked adventure retire, power of adventure guild in kingdoms will decrease dramatically. Will be meeting between guildmaster in kingdom next week, we will talk about to make another adamantite ranked adventure."

Every time high tier ranked Adventure retire Normally Orhialcum above. That it will national level and all guildmaster in that country must thinking to resolve and relieve the circumstances.

"I not really understand about how people can be adamantite ranked. I there a test? Or if someone strong enough to reach hero realm they will be adamantite."

When people reach adamantite Adventure. News will be spread out even in closer country. There just issue how they can get that rank but they (adventure guild) never clarify the true.

"There's few condition, Normally procedure is they climb step by step to orichalcum ranked and guildmaster will chose if they stay or rank up. But sometimes like empire, they dont have strong team to reach adamantite ranked, so they lower requirements for adamantite and they have Silver Canary and Eight Ripples."

This is first time Theo hears it.

"I hear that, not all but there a rumor if adamantite ranked on empire not qualified as adamantite ranked if you see from power. So adamantite ranked is important for another reason."

There a rumor if adamantite Adventure from empire is weak compare another adamantite Adventure. This is just rumor from mouths to mouths between adventure and merchants. So almost no one believes this rumor.

"Yeah, in empire they have lot Orhialcum ranked but in other hand Kindom dont have so much Orhialcum. Even if we can ranked up one of the Orhialcum Adventure to adamantite Adventure, there gap so huge between them and Red Drop, so problematic."

Theo knew if power from adamantite Adventure is increasing every day. So they can be unbelievable strong and for new adamantite Adventure it will be leave so far and can be called there still only one adamantite adventure. If there mission that needed adamantite adventure of course they will chose strongest if there a far gap from power.

"Than how Empire can chose those two as adamantite Adventure?"

"Eight Ripples famous with their teamwork and Silver Canary is known as team with unique job. Even Eight Ripples have so many member amd Silver Canary with low skill member but they already completed heroic mission because their different."

If there mission that no one take, there only two reason. First they not strong enoguh. Second they strong enough but they not fit for that mission. Example if magician team accept mission to fight Skeletal Dragon that nightmare for magic caster because they completely immune to magic, best chase is they fail but survive and worst they just perish and for close range is Gigant Basilisks.

"Heroic mission, so they are strong but you not say they all strong."

Heroic mission just for people that reach hero realm. They say only true strong being only finish this job.

"Eight Ripples complete heroic mission because they out number monster and with they team work, that monster only can defeated by team with huge number. And in another hand Silver Canary finished mission that never picked by another Adventure group."

So Eight Ripples beat alone strong monster because they can switch and reduce durability from enemy. And Silver Canary complete mission that fit for them but not for another because their team ia heterogen, they can adaptation with many circumstances, if mission not pick for long time they bounty will increase and also increase ranked and after reach heroic realm they chose that mission.

"So they reach adamantite ranked Adventure because they different, one and only. I will back to magician guild."

"Can you wait for moment, there someone will come soon. I need you this time."

"Who?"


	7. announcement

i will update after i finish read vol 12.

sorry


End file.
